The Newest Olympian
by ShadowGuardian2002
Summary: Percy takes the offer to become a god then seven years later he meets Annabeth again.
1. Seven Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of its character Rick Riordan does**

PercyPOV

It was storming yet again. Thanks Zeus I thought. I have been so lonely since I agreed to become a god. I mean it awesome to be able to do things. I didn't really get many new powers just upgrades of my old ones. I could control water in larger quantities. I did miss Annabeth though that was one of the only downsides. I did however convince Zeus to let me age up until twenty-four. I was sixteen when I became a god so that gave me eight years to age. I have been a god for about seven years. My last year. Today is my twenty-third birthday. I decided I was going to do something I haven't done in over seven years. I was going to go down to earth.

AnnabethPOV

It had been over seven years nice Percy left me. In a way it was my own fault I never told him how I felt. I feel so stupid if only I had told him maybe he would be here with me. Instead of roaming around New York on his birthday we could be going out together. I feel silly keeping track of how old he would be. Like for instance he would be twenty-three today. I just turned a corner when I saw a head of messy black hair. I felt hope well in my chest, but I quickly shook it away. I couldn't dare to hope as I turned another corner I came face to face with someone I thought I would never see again. I froze I could barely breath I could only say one word when I finally found my voice. "Percy," I said in barely a whisper I didn't know if he heard me.

 **AN: I hoped you liked this chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **PercyPOV**

I was finally back on Earth. I still wasn't completely sure why I decided to go back to New York, but at the moment I don't care. I saw a glimpse of long blonde hair I would have thought belonged to Annabeth, but I didn't dare to hope. It had been seven years she could be anywhere in the world why would she stay in New York. I barely retested why was going on around me until someone stopped in front of me. I looked up and came face to face with the girl with the blonde hair. A girl with gray eyes. A girl I haven't seen in seven years thanks to a selfish decision. "Percy," she breathed. It wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. She remembered me after four long years she actually remembers me. She remembers me while I just stand here frozen. I needed to sat something.

"Um..hi," really Percy that's all you come up with. I then saw something I thought I would never see again. She smiled no matter how small of a smile it was she actually smiled at me.

"That all you could come up with seaweed brain?" She asked me using the old nickname she gave me. I can't even remember why I used to hate it. I had wanted to hear that voice say that name for four long years.

"I missed you," I finally managed to say. What she didn't know was that I missed so much it hurt. What she didn't know was that I think I love her.

 **AnnabethPOV**

"Um..hi," Percy said. There were so many thoughts swimming around in my head I didn't register what I said until I said it.

"That all you could come up seaweed brain?" I asked. I was trying to figure out if I should have said that or not, but he just smiled. I missed that smile. It was such a simple thing to miss, but when you miss someone you find little things to miss as well. It looked like he was deep in thought after that so I just stood there quietly.

"I missed you," he finally said. I felt my heart well with joy. I missed him so much it would hurt if he forgot about me. Just then a look a realization passed over his face. It was

Iike he was just realizing or admitting something to himself.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment and talk some more?" I asked. I don't know why I asked him that all I knew was that I didn't want to end the conversation. No I didn't want him to leave. I just got him back I couldn't loose him.

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books or its characters**

PercyPOV

I couldn't believe she actually wanted to talk to me. After all these years she actually wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. She might give me a second chance. That all in its self made my heart leap out of my chest. I quietly followed her as she weaves her way through the crowded sea of people. We soon stood I front of a brick building and I noticed that Annabeth instantly relaxed. I could tell she felt more comfortable, but she was still on edge. I knew she was nervous about talking to me. I was nervous too. I don't think I could stand it if she rejected me. All I can hope for is she sees how much I missed her and how much I regretted my choice. I should have stayed with her in the first place then maybe we would still be together. Maybe we would be happy. I was so deep in thought I barely relizes that we had stopped walking. Annabeth quickly unlocked the door and opened it. She let me go in first and was amazed at what I saw. We on about the fourth floor and the view was amazing. To my left there was a small kitchen that looked very organized which was no surprise cosseting her personality. Straight ahead of me there was the living room. There was a long black leather couch and a glass coffee table. On the coffee table there was her laptop and numerous sketches of different architecture scattered across the surface. To my right there was a hallway where I assumed there was a bathroom and her bedroom. Hanging on the walls were different sizes of different styles of architectural blueprints. When I looked behind me I saw Annabeth in the kitchen getting two mugs together. "Is tea okay with you?" She asked me not not facing me but playing with the handle on one of the mugs.

"Yeah that's fine," I answered not taking my eyes off of her. She quickly boiled the brewed the tea and when it was finished she turned around and handed me a mug. Now was the first time I really looked at her when the shock wore off. She was still beautiful as ever. Her gray eyes we kind last time I saw her they still were, but there was something else there too I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was that moment when realization hit me. If she would take me back I would stay with her no matter what it took. I would give up my god status. I would give up everything for her.

 **AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it might even make me write faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson series or its characters**

 **AnnabethPOV**

Even though my back was to him I could still tell that Percy was staring at me. Even after all this time every time he looked at me my stomach filled with butterflies. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and I just knew they would be bright red by now. When I turned around with the tea Percy was no longer standing behind me. I walked out into my living room and set the cups in my cluttered coffee table before heading down the hallway. I saw him looking at the owl crest that hung on my wall. I used the crest as a lock to my weapons room. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that snooping is no polite, Seaweed Brain?" I ask. I couldn't help it when a smile spread across my face. After I spoke he instantly stiffened like a kid that gets caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"I...I," he started to stutter, but that was as far as he got before I burst out laughing. He is so cute when he is nervous.

"It's fine I was just kidding," I told him with a smile. "Why don't we go talk?" I said, but it came out as more of a question. Oh Gods I was so nervous.

"Sure," he said seeming way more confident than I felt. I led him back into the living room and sat down on the couch and he followed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"How have you been?" I asked. I saw something flash across his face, but what it was I couldn't tell.

"I've been good. I have missed yo... Some people," he said. It sounded like he was going to say that he missed me, but I couldn't let myself hope. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Things have slowed since I left camp," I responded. I immediately regretted mentioning camp. Percy looked sad when I mentioned it. I developed a filter right after Percy left. I could risk letting people think it was getting to me as much as it was. In reality I was miserable since Percy left. The only thing that could get my mind of him was the quests. I have collected numerous weapons and drawn up more battle plans than I could count. Percy still thinks I am the same Annabeth, but I am not.

 **AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had really bad writers block, but one of my friends said I should update so I got to writing and here it is. Please review and tell me your ideas on what you think is different about Annabeth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything**

 ** _AN: I would like to thank Braveheart Shadowclan for reviewing. It meant so much to me._**

 **PercyPOV**

Annabeth seemed different I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. On the outside she seemed the same, but there was something different. When she asked me how I had been I almost spilled and said that I missed her. Which I did. A lot actually. I just couldn't risk scaring her away. Now that I had just gotten her back. "How have you been?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. Things have slowed since I left camp," she responded. My mood instantly went down when she mentioned camp. I wished everyday that I would have stayed with her. I could only hope things would have turned out better. We talked going back and forth like that for about an hour. Annabeth looked like she was getting tired so I told her goodnight and left, but not before giving her my number and telling her to call if she wanted to talk again. I was just going to stop at a hotel and stay the night there, but I felt like I was forgetting to do something. It was my birthday! I couldn't believe I forgot. I hide interned to visit my mom. I haven't seen her in four years and I felt really bad. I started walking towards our old apartment hoping that she handed moved in the last four years. When I got there I saw that the name on the door was still the same. There weren't lights turned on inside so I figured mom was asleep. I looked under the potted plant that we used to keep a key under. It was still there. I quietly opened the door and stepped into the living room. There was a little light coming from the tv, but enough so I could see around the room. I looked down on the couch saw that mom was asleep. She looked like she had cried herself to sleep. In her hands she clutched a photo that I remembered was taken the last birthday I spent with her. I immediately felt my heart sink. She cried herself to sleep on the couch because of me. I looked at the mantel above the tv and saw that all the same pictures were there, but there were some new ones. They were of Annabeth and mom. There was one that couldn't have been taken very long ago maybe a year at the most of the two of them working in what looked like a scrapbook. I wanted to stay longer, but decided it would be best if I left I quickly pulled a blanket over mom before leaving and quietly locking the door behind me.

 ** _AN: I hoped you enjoyed it. I would really like it and it might even encourage me to write faster (hint hint) if you reviewed. Again tell me what you think is going on with Annabeth_**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I messed up at the beginning** **Percy is 23** **this is his last year to age**

 **PercyPOV**

After I left Mom's apartment I decided to walk around to get my mind of things. Sleep wasn't so much as a necessity as before I became a god. While I was walking I saw a bar and decide to get a drink or two. On my way in I saw a couple making out against a car and it made me feel like I was going to barf. I have always hated people like that. I sat at the bar and ordered a beer I wasn't going to get anything too strong just in case Annabeth wanted to talk. I saw at the bar and sipped on my beer for a few minutes before I decided to see what,was going on on the other side of the room. As I got closer I could make out their chants.

"Eight!" Someone yelled while another yelled.

"One more!" I look d over the crowd and was shocked by what I say. It was Annabeth. Just then someone elbowed me in the side.

"Damn. That girl can drink!" He yelled over the music. I took a closer look at Annabeth. She had her long blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a low cut dark purple shirt along with black boots. She looked hot, but she didn't look like herself. I wished that she was the same Annabeth I left all those years ago, but the harsh reality hit me like a ton of bricks. She is not the same. The old Annabeth would never have acted like this. I have so many regrets. Not coming back sooner. Not telling her how I felt. I even regretted my decision. I has to get her back and I have a year to do that. Not to mention convince Zeus to let me stay. He doesn't like it when people don't except his offers.

 **AnnabethPOV**

Was at the bar as usual when I needed to get away. I got so caught up in my thought that I barely notice someone was watching me. It wasn't the usual "lets see how much that girl can drink look" I could feel their eyes staring at me, but I refused to look up until I won. The guy I was against is such a lightweight I knew I could beat him easily. Someone called out time and I slammed down my shot glass and looked up. Straight into the eyes of someone I did not want to see

 **AN: I hope you liked it. Please review. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Also please let me know if you would rather have shorter updates but more frequently or longer updates but it will take more time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **AnnabethPOV**

I can't believe he is here. He can't be here. He can't know how much his leaving affected me. He can't see this side of me. It's bad enough his mom saw how much I changed. How bad I was effected. I remember one of the first times I really bonded with her. It was at the funeral we put together for Percy. At the time no one thought that they would ever see him again including Sally and I. I stayed strong all throughout the service. If you could even call it that it was just Sally, Grover, myself and a couple other kids from camp talking about how happy we were for him. After everyone left I stayed after to help Sally clean up and completely fell apart. She was so kind to me and treated me like the daughter she never had. She just held me while I cried and occasionally cried with me. As time went on I could see myself changing and I just hoped she couldn't tell. Sally had become a mother to me and I didn't want her to worry. But all of my hopes were crushed when I saw the worry in her eyes it was less than a year after Percy left and I had started to go on any quests I could and even some that I snuck away to accomplish. I overworked myself to the point of exhaustion all so I could have a dreamless sleep. So I didn't think of him. Before at some points I would wake up screaming and crying with the rest of Athena house staring at me. As soon a I felt ready I left the camp. I stayed with Sally for a while, but didn't ant to burden her any further. I sold some of my more expensive thing and got a job so I could afford a decent house. I bought a fake ID that said I was twenty-two so I could but whatever I needed. But still not a day went by that I didn't think about Percy. The only thing I could find to numb the pain and sorrow was alcohol. Not even the adrenaline of going on quests work as well as alcohol. I guess that is how I ended up in my present situate. Being face to face with the person I never wanted to see me like this.

 **AN: So many of you are following and favoriting this story and it means so much to me. Please review and let me know what you thought of this look into Annabeth's past.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or Annabeth...sadly**

 **PercyPOV**

I watched as her as she slammed down the last shot glass that was in front of her with wide eyes. She was so different I was still undecided to whether or not it was a good different or not. I watched in shock as she walked away with a man going in the direction of the bar. I stood there stunned for a moment before following Annabeth and that man across the room. When I got close enough I gently grabbed her arm. "Annabeth, I think you should go home. This isn't like you," I told her, but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't know her. I haven't for seven years and she didn't hesitate to tell me.

"Know me! Know me! You think you know me?" She scoffed before continuing, "You were gone for seven damn years Percy you don't know me at all!" She yelled at me and the whole bar turned to stare at us. I released her and stalked out of the bar where I leaned against a wall and thought about the last seven years. During the first year or so no one thought much of me despite my previous accomplishments. To the rest of them I was just a kid who got special treatment because his uncle is Zeus. Just the newest Olympian. The bottom of the totem pole, whatever you wanted to call it, but the point is I was the lowest. They didn't trust me with the important jobs. The only person who had any faith in me at all was my father, Poseidon. He even gave me a small stake in some body's of water. Granted most of them were very rarely used by people, but at least he trusted me with something. It seemed like other than the occasional nod of the head as I passed nobody really paid me any attention.

 **AN: I know that you guys/gals want longer chapters and I promise I will work on it but I need your help deciding something. Who should Percy's godly best friend be. I have a couple ideas but I would like to here yours. Please comment your suggestions. And I hoped you like this story so far**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Percy Jackson related**

 **PercyPOV**

I was pulled out of my thoughts just then by the sound of the bar door opening. I turned and saw Annabeth walking out and digging for something in her purse. I started walking words her when she pulled out car keys. There was no way I was letting her drive like that. When I was close enough for here to here me I spoke. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked her.

"Driving home," she said with a completely straight face.

"No, I will drive you," she stiffened at my words. It was like she didn't trust be. That alone hurt me more than she could ever imagine.

"I'm okay. I really didn't have that much to drink," I didn't care that she wasn't drunk I was not going to let her drive home like that.

"I am not going to let you," she grew angry when I said that.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," she said angrily. I could tell she was holding back. She would have been full out screaming at me if there weren't so many people around.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but will you please let me drive you home even if you aren't completely drunk you still look tired. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you," she looked at me before sighing. I did it. I convinced the most stubborn person in the world to let me driver her home. I must have been smirking because she shot me a glare before handing me her keys.

"Come on," she said while walking towards the end of the block. I finally snapped out of the thoughts of my victory and had to run to catch up with her before she turned to corner. I must say when I saw her car I was a bit surprised, but Annabeth never goes halfway on anything. She was standing in front of a bright red Mustang convertible. I scrambled to unlock the car with the keys. When I finally managed it she had an amused gleam in her eyes, along with the same look she had when she first saw me this morning. I walked around to the drivers side and got into the car. This defiantly wasn't what I imagined Annabeth driving, but then again I never thought she would drink or wear these cloths. What am I thinking? I never thought I would see her again even when I came back from Olympus I never thought that I would see her. She must have been more drunk than she let on or maybe she was just exhausted because when I looked over she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that I couldn't help from smiling. She looked like the same Annabeth I knew. I knew I jinxed myself when I heard her start to stir. She kept tossing and her peaceful face contorted into one of fear or maybe it was anger or sadness. Maybe it was a mix of all either way I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I pulled up to the curb by her apartment and and I didn't have the heart to wake her up so I lifted her into my arms and carried her up to her door. I had noticed that there was an extra key on the ring with the car key. It worked. Finally something was going my way. I remember the hallway where I assumed her bedroom was and checked both doors the first was was a bathroom and the second was a bedroom. I walked in and carefully set her on the bed. I started walking out of the room, but I couldn't help myself and needed up turning back and kissing her on top of her head.

"I will get you back. Please. Please forgive me," I whispered before turning the lights off and leaving her apartment.

 **AnnabethPOV**

I woke up when we were in my apartment, but didn't want to have an awkward conversation with him so I evened my breathing and relaxed my muscles. He must have bought it because he continued walking. I he put me down on my bed and though he left until I felt him kiss the top of my head. I almost shot right up but if I had j never would have heard what he said next. "I will get you back. Please. Please forgive me," I barley heard him whisper. I waited until I head my front door close before I let the sobs escape.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own these wonderful characters.**

 **AnnabethPOV**

He couldn't mean that. He would have to go back soon and I would have to stay here. I would not beg him to stay. What I felt was in the past; I moved on. Well maybe not but, I have to move on. I stared at the dark ceiling of my room until I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When I got up I changed into some work out clothes before pulling my hair up. Every morning I jog around the park a few blocks from my apartment. As much as I wanted to focus on the fact that he did miss me when he was gone, I couldn't. His place was, now, with the other Gods. It felt so weird to think of the boy who drooled in his sleep as a God, it would have been comical if not for the fact that this was why he was going to leave again.

I rounded the corner on the last block and saw the park. The children screaming with joy and their parents sitting with blissful smiles as they watched their children play. I wished that I could be that carefree again. I started my run as usual, watching the trees pass by me and the light reflecting on the leaves. My mind however began to wander and I soon could only focus on feelings. Feelings of anger for being abandoned. Feelings of hate for letting myself care. Feelings of sadness for knowing that it was all going to happen again when he decides to leave. I have been coming out here to run it has become instinct to start jogging at the sandbox, but right as I was going to slow down I ran staring into someone. I looked up at who I ran into and groaned. This was just my luck.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait RL got to real. Any ideas who Annabeth might have run into? I am hoping to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PercyPOV**

The only God that really understood why I missed Annabeth and even Grover so much was Hermes. We pulled pranks the first couple of years, but that became boring. Truthfully it seemed like he was the most mortal man up there. He was my best friend in that new life I lived, but I missed Grover he had always been here, but now he wasn't. I wish that, as much as I loved getting close to my father and seeing how he lived, I never agreed to be a God. Not even a year after I left I realized that I didn't like Annabeth as a friend, Gods I loved her. It hurt so much to realize the mistake I had made. For all I knew she hated me and dint even like me then. I round the corner at a beautiful park. There were children running and their parents looked so happy to just see their children happy. The sun filtered trough the leaves in the trees illuminating spots on the concrete. Gods I sounded like a chick I thought as I run into something or rather someone.

"I am so sorry," I said as I met the person's beautiful grey eyes. I have really done it now I ran straight into her like an idiot.

"Ummm, it's okay," she said not completely certain. There has to be some way to get this woman to forgive me. I may very well go crazy if she doesn't.

"Please let me make it up to you" I paused shortly before adding, "let me take you to dinner," I finished softly with pleading eyes. Please let her say yes.

"I- I guess that would be okay. Umm you know where I live so pick me up at 6?" She finally finished. Thank the Gods she agreed.

"That would be perfect," I said with a stupid smile permanently plastered on my face and before I could stop myself I kissed her on the cheek. I can't believe that I did that. I backed way and studied her face she seemed to be frozen hopefully in shock and not disgust. "So I guess I will see you then," I added awkwardly before turning around and walking say that stupid smile returning to my face.

 **AN: R &R please **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am a horrible person for taking so long to update this story as well as my others but if you have to with me thank you let me know what you think.**

Annabeth

Why did I agree to this? He is probably leaving soon anyway. I don't even know why he doesn't look the same as wen he left. I mean e still had the same eyes and hair, by his features seemed to have matured. Gods why an I thinking of this. This dinner is probably just a 'goodbye friend, won't be seeing you again' type of thing. If someone would have told me a week ago that I was going to have dinner with Percy Jackson I probably would have punched their face. Have I mentioned that I hate the butterflies that form in my stomach when I even just think bout him? I do. I really truly despise them. With that last thought my apartment building came into view. This has been my home since I left camp. Camp. I miss it, but I know in my heart that I couldn't stay there any longer, I would have destroyed me if I did. I went down the hallway and over to the framed copy of my blueprints for the first job I completed. It was nothing big just a pool house for some wealthy people, but it is my pride and joy. My symbol of a new beginning. I gently moved it out of the way to reveal a padlock and punched in the combination. When the light was green I pushed against the wall to reveal another spacious room. I told the landlord that is would be a safe room and then paid a fee to have it installed. On three walls there are shelves and gun racks. On the other wall there was a closet type area that held armor. On the selves were several bows, a couple spears, more shields than I could count, and a great plenty of swords and knives. I hardly come in this room anymore; I hardly think about this room anymore. Why I kept all of it I had no clue, logically anyway. Even if I was attacked, which isn't likely, didn't need ALL of it. I kept it for the same reason I said yes. Try hard as I may I never did get unattached.

It was easy to forget when I threw myself into training, but when I stopped the memories at that camp came rushing back, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I felt my eyes start to burn with the tell-tale sign of tears and panicked. I couldn't do this, not again. I don't know why I came in here in the first place, I could never go back to being that person again, not after what happened. I turned around, numb, and walked out doing what I always do; throw myself into something else until I forgot.

I spent the next few hours sketching blue prints and decided that they weren't good enough, crumpling them into a ball and throwing them in the vicinity of the garbage can. I was discarding yet another failed attempt when I saw the clock out of the corner of my eye. "Shit shit shit," I said under my breath it was already 5:30 and I don't even know what I am going to wear. I opened my closet an took out a navy blue skin tight dress that went down to my calves. I decided not to do any eye makeup, I it really was I goodbye dinner, and just put on some deep red lipstick then searched for some shoes. I had just fond the pair of silver strapped stilettos that I was looking for when my doorbell rang. I stopped myself from running to the door like an overly hormonal teenager and took a deep breath. _It's now or never_ I thought pulling open the door


End file.
